1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aerospace platforms and, in particular, to structures in aerospace platforms. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for dissipating electric charges on surfaces in aerospace platforms.
2. Background
Static electricity is a build-up of electric charge on the surface of an object. The object may be an aerospace platform, such as, for example, an aircraft, a spacecraft, or some other type of aerospace platform. Static electricity may build up on various surfaces on an aircraft. For example, static electricity may build up on a surface of a fuel tank in the aircraft. The dissipation of static electricity may be desirable to reduce the possibility of a discharge of static electricity within a structure.
Many fuel tanks in aircraft are comprised of aluminum. This material often provides a desired level of dissipation of electric charge. If greater dissipation of electric charge is desired, other mechanisms may be used. For example, grounding technologies and materials have been developed to dissipate the electric charge that forms static electricity. Additionally, additives have been placed into liquids, such as fuel, to reduce the formation and aid in the dissipation of static electricity.
With the use of composite materials in place of metals, the manner in which static electricity is handled in structures, such as fuel tanks, changes. With aluminum, these charges may dissipate because of the conductivity of the structure. With composite materials, however, surface conductivity may not be present or as high as with metals. As a result, static electricity may build up more easily on surfaces of fuel tanks using composite materials.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.